


Still Get Jealous

by prinanalogicality



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Cuties, Fluff, M/M, analogical - Freeform, jealous Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 02:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10732728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prinanalogicality/pseuds/prinanalogicality
Summary: I received an ask on tumblr with a prompt: "Are you jealous?" Anxiety doesn't like it when Logan reads to Morality.





	Still Get Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> This can also be found on my tumblr, prinanalogicality. I take requests! :)

Anxiety curls up on the chair in the living room, a pout set firmly on his lips. There, on the sofa, sits Logan and Morality, to which Logan is reading a book to Morality. It isn’t out of the usual - he knows that Logan reads to Morality often. They’re friends, that is completely fine. Even before Logan and Anxiety pursued a relationship together, Logan would read to Morality. It is something they could both enjoy and Morality wouldn’t be so overly hyper that it wouldn’t get under Logan’s skin.

But, Anxiety doesn’t like to see it.

Especially with how they are now. Morality is snuggled up to Logan’s side, head on his shoulder. He’s out like a light, snoring softly, but Logan either hasn’t noticed or he doesn’t care, continuing to read. Again, Anxiety can’t tell if Logan simply hasn’t noticed or he is sitting there out of kindness, not wanting to wake Morality up.

With a sigh (that was much more dramatic than necessary), Anxiety stands and crosses his arms over his chest, glancing at Logan out of the corner of his eye. His reading doesn’t even falter and he doesn’t even lift his gaze to see Anxiety walk out of the room.

Anxiety opens Logan’s bedroom door before cursing under his breath, closing it and heading to his own room. It has become such a habit, going to Logan’s room over his own. His room is so dark, so empty. Logan’s room is so open, much lighter than his own, and everything in the room reminds Anxiety of Logan. He enjoys being surrounded by it all, surrounded by a lingering presence of his boyfriend. But for now, he just wants to lock himself up in his own bedroom.

Locking the door, he grumbles and flops onto his bed on his stomach, cheek smushed against the pillows. Logan reads to Anxiety often. They snuggle in bed, oftentimes with Anxiety on his chest, and Logan reads to him until he falls asleep. He knows that Logan loves him, he knows that his feelings for Morality are completely platonic. Despite that, though, the constant negative nagging in the pit of his stomach hits him, tells him that Logan just might love Morality more.

He loses track of time as he simply lies in bed, occasionally shifting, picking up his phone and scrolling through different things aimlessly. He isn’t sure of what time he went to his room, he isn’t sure of what time it is now (though he could easily look at the time on his phone.) A knock at the door, though, brings him out of his thoughts of reading some pointless meme, in which he sighs, having zero desire to get up to answer the door. He does, though, knowing that everyone else is ridiculously stubborn and will keep knocking until he gets up.

He opens the door and sees Logan standing there, arms crossed over his chest. Anxiety purses his lips, preparing to say something, but Logan beats him to the chase.

“Are you jealous?”

The question brings heat to Anxiety’s cheeks as he immediately scoffs, rolling his eyes. “What do I have to be jealous of?” He sneers, simply turning his back to go back to his bed, leaving the door open. Logan steps in, shutting the door behind himself.

“You are jealous of my reading to Morality.” He says simply, watching as Anxiety’s shoulders slightly shrink at the mention.

“That’s ridiculous. You’re getting pretty bad at distinguishing right from wrong.” Anxiety snorts as he lies back on his bed, eyeing Logan’s form. He clearly doesn’t believe Anxiety.

“You are my romantic partner.”

“Yeah?”

“Morality is my platonic companion.”

“Yeah? Is this some groundbreaking news to you?”

Logan frowns, just slightly, and steps forward, climbing onto Anxiety’s bed to hover over him. “You have no reason to feel jealousy, Anxiety. You are the one my heart belongs to. You should know that by now.”

Anxiety coughs into the crook of his arm, glancing up at Logan, his cheeks deeply flushed. “I do.”

“Then why?”

“It doesn’t matter, Logan. Let it go.” Anxiety sighs, pushing on Logan’s chest to try to get him away from himself.

“It does matter. Allow me to reiterate that you are the one my heart belongs to. I care about your feelings, no matter how trivial you perceive them to be.” He takes one of Anxiety’s hands and holds it against his chest, in which Anxiety looks up at him, his resolve crumbling.

“Fine. Look, yeah, it made me feel shitty. You guys looked all happy and cuddly and it pissed me off because Morality is one hell of a lot better than I am, so I thought about you falling in love with him instead. I’m an idiot, okay? Let it go.”

Instead of hearing words, Anxiety feels kisses being peppered along his jawline, his cheeks, his chin. Logan’s arms shift to worm their way beneath Anxiety and he hugs him close, pulling back after only a few moments.

“I care about Morality, you know this. But he is not the person I have fallen in love with. My romantic feelings lie in you, Anxiety. Please, do not ever hesitate to tell me how you feel. It tells me that I need to be more adamant about ensuring you how I feel.”

Anxiety watches him for a few moments before sighing, reaching up and cupping his cheeks. “Shut up and kiss me, you nerd.”

“Are you feeling better?”

“I wouldn’t be asking you to kiss me if I wasn’t.”

And so Logan did.


End file.
